Sheldon's Shirts, the suppliments
by stl85
Summary: missing scenes of a sort from Sheldon's Shirts. May help to read that one first so you know what's going on.
1. Falling Too Fast

**Here we go, the supplements of Sheldon's Shirts.**

* * *

It really wasn't his fault.

He tried to do what his Meemaw told him to do. Tried to separate himself from what was going on, make the little bubble wrap around himself like she told him to do.

It didn't work, but in his defense it was only his fourth attempt. He had a feeling it would take years of work and concentration to have his bubble around him all of the time.

Sheldon's mama had taken him and his siblings to the park, his favorite one to be precise. It had the best slide, it was easily eight feet high and swirled around like a screw.

He was waiting, as patiently as a seven year old could wait, for his turn on the slide when he felt it.

There was a little girl sitting next to the jungle gym, and she had climbed up too high. She was scared, terrified even. She was crying both physically and in her head, wishing that she was on the ground but too scared to do anything about it. There were two boys at the bottom staring up at her, laughing. They were taunting her, making fun of her in the cruel way that children learn so early in life.

Initially he tried to ignore it by trying to do some math in his head to decide how to place his body for the fastest ride down the slide for maximum enjoyment.

But the scared feeling got stronger, it was as strong as the fear his mama got when his daddy drank too much of that smelly brown stuff.

Almost unwillingly, Sheldon turned his head to observe what was going on.

The little girl had decided to 'pull up her bootstraps' as his PopPop used to say. She was trying to climb back down. But the two boys who were mocking her decided that now was a good time to pull on her legs. They were both tugging, laughing as they did so, trying to pull her down.

She must have had a very strong grip, because the only thing keeping the boys from succeeding was her death grip on the bars above her head.

Focusing too much on what was causing his 'gift' to act up, his shields came tumbling down around him.

Suddenly Sheldon went from observing to being frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't bring up his shields, couldn't think of anything.

Well, that's not entirely true.

He was thinking alright, but his thoughts made no sense. He was thinking about how far away from the ground he was. He just knew that the fall was gonna kill him, he just knew it. And the tugging on his legs! It was worse than when he broke his leg a year ago trying to climb the tree in the front yard. Suddenly, Sheldon was crying, sobbing. He was so scared, he didn't wanna break his leg again. They had to put metal in his bones last time, he just couldn't go through that again.

Gradually he became aware of warm hands on his shoulders, his name being called. At first it sounded like an echo, then a whisper, then yelling.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! Answer me!" Ah, that was his mother's frantic voice.

"Yes, mama?" Sheldon asked as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Sweet saints and baby Jesus! You scared the holy spirit right outta me!" She exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

Slowly, Sheldon took in his surroundings.

The jungle gym was empty, the little girl being held by who Sheldon had to assume was her father. An older woman was yelling the the boys, that wasn't how gentlemen behaved towards a lady in the south.

He was never dangling, clutching the bars above him for his life. No one was pulling on his legs, his feet had never left the ground.

Sheldon turned his attention back to his mother, ice blue eyes seeming decades older than his seven years. "Yes mother. I'm fine."


	2. Duck and Cover

**This was a little painful to write because of personal experience, but I thought it was needed.**

Sheldon made Missy jump when his head shot up suddenly.

The twelve year old's were celebrating summer the only way teenagers could; by staying inside and playing video games. Missy wasn't as good as Sheldon, but she could give him a run for his money on Donkey Kong.

They were playing their game, laughing at each other about ill-timed jumps and cursing the bumble bees when Sheldon got very quiet very quickly.

Sheldon had been called a lot of things in his life, quiet was never one of them.

Missy paused the game and stared at Sheldon, waiting for his explanation.

"Dad's home." He whispered. The fear in Missy's eyes mirrored his own.

George Cooper was a good man with a lot of demons. At eighteen he was drafted into the army to go to Vietnam and part of him stayed there when he left. Every once in awhile the memories would get to him, what Sheldon discovered was called Post-traumatic stress disorder when he was five, and he would chase the memories away with whiskey or vodka. Rum would be used in a pinch if no other hard liquor was available.

"What kinda mood he in?" Missy asked him as quietly as she could. Sheldon's father and his older brother thought that people were humoring him when they talked about his gift, but the women in his family always believed him.

Sheldon closed his eyes and pictured the bubble that surrounded him. He 'poked' a small hole, about the size of a quarter, into it and focused his energy on their father.

What Sheldon felt made him physically recoil back.

Survivor's guilt because his best friend died in his arms while he survived. Anger that nothing he did would make the memories go away. Frustration that his wife turned from a free spirit into a Jesus-loving freak because she couldn't handle the man he had become. Pride turned to disappointment that his oldest son went from the apple of his eye to a weed smoking hippie. Regret that his daughter will only be just a pretty face. The anger caught him off guard.

Anger was sudden as he spotted a picture of Sheldon holding his first blue ribbon in science. Anger that his children will never be what he wanted. Most of the anger was directed at Sheldon though. Smart would have been ok, smart could have been guided and dealt with. Genius on the other hand, genius was something that he couldn't control. Genius set him apart, made him better. Better than his own father. He'd be given opportunities that George would never have. He would surpass his father in everything.

Sheldon pulled himself back into his own headspace and looked at Missy.

"Not good sis. Not good at all. He's drunk off his rocker, suffering from a bout of survivor's guilt because of uncle Jimmy, and he's angry. Really angry." He said in a far away voice. Urgently he added, "You need to get out of here."

"What?" Missy was confused.

Sheldon sighed and patiently explained, "Dad is in a mood. A bad one, and he's looking for a target. Hide."

Missy stared at him in concern, "What about you? You gonna hide?"

Sheldon replied, "No. He needs to take it out on someone or it will fester and burn in him." And Missy was his favorite target because she never fought back.

Missy shook her head violently, "No. I'm not gonna hide unless you do."

His father was in the kitchen, making what would have to be at least his tenth Jack and Coke. Then he would go into the living room. Sheldon knew that he was looking for either Missy or himself. Once Junior had reached his height and learned to fight back their father stayed away from him. One of them were gonna pay. They were gonna pay the price for every single demon that was running loose in George's head. They were gonna suffer for George's life not giving him what a war veteran deserved. They were gonna leave that room with marks today and apology money tomorrow.

It wouldn't be the first time him and his daddy got into a screaming match because try as hard as he could, Sheldon couldn't fight his father's aura when he was like that. Then his father's feelings and Sheldon's feelings would bleed into each other and the rage would last until his father threw the first punch. Shock and self-hatred would pull them both out of it and it would never be discussed again.

Sheldon was twelve, he had told lies before. He told his mother he believed in Jesus, he told his brother that he didn't believe in magic, he told his father that he loved and respected him. He told lies big and small, but he had never lied to his twin. As far as he knew his twin had never lied to him.

There's a first time for everything.

"Alright, I'll hide. Now go!" He whispered to her harshly, turning to run upstairs. He waited until Missy ran outside and the front door slammed shut before he headed back out to the living room. Then he sat down on the couch, closed his eyes, and took a deep steadying sigh. Missy always hid and George always found her. It was best for her if he ran interception. He couldn't tolerate it when Missy got hit. Her aura gave a little crack each time, like it was dieing.

He tried not to think about how much it would hurt. He tried not to be mad at Missy for running, even though Sheldon told her to. He refused to think about how he thought that he deserved to be yelled at and beat, his genius had destroyed what remained of his father's sanity.

Now all he had to do was wait. Judging by the thumps and bumps coming from the hallway, Missy left just in time.


	3. Lesson Learned

Sheldon sighed as he entered his new lodgings in Germany. He was fifteen years old and was living by himself in a three bedroom, two bathroom suite.

Being a guest lecturer sure did have its perks at times.

After Sheldon had sanitized his new quarters to get rid of any residual energy, and put up his belongings, he headed out to explore the university.

"Defensive shields to max Mr. Sulu." Sheldon murmured to himself with a slight giggle that gave away his age.

Sheldon wandered around a bit aimlessly. He was people watching, it was one of his favorite things to do. Quite quickly he figured out who belonged to which part of the social hierarchy.

Grabbing a quick slice (or four) of pizza at a local restaurant, Sheldon sat down on one of the marble benches that were lining the main path to the university and settled in to eat.

He had wolfed down his first two pieces and was savoring his third when a bland, monotone voice started talking, "Excuse me, that is where I sit."

Sheldon glanced up to find a very tall, stern looking man staring back at him with what had to be the ugliest outfit he had ever seen. The lanky man was wearing a green and purple plaid suit. It brought back memories of his sister Missy, the only one in the family with any fashion sense.

"What's the problem with sitting in any of the other unoccupied seats?" Sheldon asked the older man in flawless German.

"Although your accent is poor, your pronunciation is close to perfect." Then he answered Sheldon's question, "I cannot sit anywhere else. That spot is to the right of this dogwood tree," He gestured to the mentioned tree. "It is close enough to provide shade but not so close that leaves and twigs will attack my person. This spot is also approximately eleven feet from the fountain, which in summer allows for a cool breeze. It is also the fourth place to sit in a row of eight benches which makes it the exact middle of the line-up. I could go on, but I think that you understand my point." He concluded.

Sheldon stared at him and tilted his head. "Ok." He drawled out in English before scooting over.

"Thank you." The man replied. He opened the overly large and overly stuffed messenger bag that was slung around his shoulders and out came a large gallon sized zip-top bag. He pulled out a large beach towel and placed in on the bench before sitting.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper." He introduced himself after he strengthened his shields for the customary handshake.

Alarmed, the man pulled back. "I apologize but I can't shake your hand. Think of the germs. My name is Dr. Robert Guynes."

"Pleasure to met you sir." Sheldon said, his southern manners making themselves known.

Dr. Guynes gave a funny laugh, "Yes, I'm sure it is. I have heard of you though, Dr. Cooper. I am looking forward to your lecture on quantum loop gravity. It will be amusing to hear a child's thoughts on the matter. Now, no more talking. I would like to eat my meal before it goes below its optimum temperature." With that Dr. Guynes opened his bag again to pull out his own plastic wrapped utensils to eat his Chinese food.

Not being able to help himself, Sheldon 'thinned' out his shields to get a read on the strange man. Complete narcissist, feeling like he was better than the young man who was beside him. Grateful that he could sit in his spot without a problem. Logical to the point of coldness, content with being alone.

Sheldon slowly pulled out of Dr. Guynes' aura and went back into himself. This man thought himself above emotions, above everything and everyone really. It should have repelled him, it should have vaguely repulsed him.

It didn't.

There was something else there, paramount in his thought. Love. Not traditional love, nothing so simple. Love of science, love of facts, love of knowledge. This man had so much to offer, to teach, and even he knew that no one cared. Dr. Guynes had even convinced himself that he preferred it that way.

Sheldon loved knowledge. He loved to learn new things, to explore and poke back at creation and see what poked back. This man was a font of knowledge, a never-ending encyclopedia.

"Dr. Guynes. I am certain that you do not care for banal chit-chat, however I was hoping you would oblige me and tell me what your thoughts are in regards to string theory versus loop quantum gravity."

**A/N: As far as I know there is no Dr. Robert Guynes, however there is an adorable four year old nephew of mine named Robert with blond hair and blue eyes who is too smart for his own good. **


	4. Strong Memories

A knock at the door pulled Sheldon from his work.

Hesitation, a desire to please, and anxiety pulled at Sheldon. Curious, he almost sprinted to the door to see what was on the other side.

He cleared his throat, then straightened and stiffened up his posture.

"Yes?" He asked once he opened the door.

"My name is Leonard" The shorter man said.

Sheldon furrowed his brow at the way he introduced himself, "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"Telling you?" At Sheldon's look, Leonard changed his tone of voice, "Telling you. My name is Leonard and I am here about the ad you put out for a roommate."

"If an atom was the size of a sports stadium, how big would the electrons be?" Sheldon asked him.

As Leonard pondered the question, Sheldon pondered Leonard.

Thanks to his new anti-social behavior, Sheldon didn't even have to drop his shields.

He didn't really have any protection anymore.

The shorter man was hesitant, wanting to please a complete stranger but had no idea how. His self-confidence was so low that Sheldon was having trouble finding any at all. Wondering if his mother would approve of this location. Certainty that his mother would approve of Sheldon.

"Honey Bees." Leonard said, proud that he came up with the answer in under a minute.

"Correct, you have earned the right to see the apartment." Then Sheldon added sarcastically, "Huzzah." Inwardly he smiled at his joke.

* * *

One month later and Leonard had submitted a form, per the roommate agreement, that his mother was coming to visit for the night.

Thinking about it, Sheldon rolled his eyes. Roommate Agreement. What a load.

Movement caught his eye and that brought him back to the present. Leonard's mother was brewing coffee.

He didn't like her.

She was narcissistic, self-involved to the exclusion of everything else. She adored her older children, a son and daughter that Leonard could never compare to. Leonard was her constant disappointment. He was the black spot on her flawless parenting record.

She attacked everything he did from work to personal life. She had criticized every single thing he did.

What was worse, she loved Sheldon. She even insisted that he call her Beverly.

Sheldon stood corrected. He hated her.

"Good morning Beverly." Sheldon said, careful to remove any and all emotion from his voice.

"And to you Sheldon." She responded. If Sheldon didn't know any better he would have sworn she was mocking him. "Would you care for some caffeine stimulation this morning?"

"I would not." He informed her before getting his orange juice.

"I would like to thank you for the stimulating conversation last night. It was certainly more than anything I would expect from a friend of Leonard's." Unfortunately Leonard chose that moment to leave his bedroom.

Hurt that his mother thought his friends were stupid, anger that he allowed her to hurt her, but no denial. It was more like resignation. Leonard was more complex than he first thought.

"Good morning mother, Sheldon." He greeted them blandly. He was trying to put up a front.

"Leonard." They both said in a monotone.

"I am going to urinate, then shower before dressing for my lecture this afternoon. Are there any objections?" Beverly asked her audience. When they both stayed silent she continued, "Motion has passed. If you both will excuse me."

Once she was out of sight, Sheldon turned to Leonard. "Your mother is simply fascinating."

Leonard sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I thought you two would hit it off."

Sheldon focused in on his new roommate. He was anxious to get this day over with. Impatient to have a country separating himself from his mother again. Sadness that he would never measure up. New knowledge that he was a drunken accident. Embarrassed that his new roommate had more in common with his own mother than he did.

Forcibly Sheldon pulled up images of his own mother. She was the one who fought for his education. The one who showed him how to cook and how to fix the plumbing. Hugs filled with love, proud smiles. Someone who he could count on to love him no matter what he did.

Leonard had none of that. A sort of sad realization came over Sheldon.

In the month that they had been roommates, Sheldon had barely said more than a handful of words to the shorter man a day. Good morning, good evening, may I have a ride. That was about it.

He thought that the obsession to please Leonard had was self inflicted. Now he realized it was almost forced onto the smaller man by his own family unit. There was no support system there.

"After meeting your mother I feel I have been remiss in the 'getting to know you' portion of our roommate agreement. Would you care to join me for dinner tonight? It's Friday, Friday is pizza night." Sheldon offered. It could be a start at least.

Timidly, Leonard agreed. "Sure. Maybe after we could play some vintage video games?"

Sheldon felt the need for acceptance go down a little bit. He decided then and there he was going to help the shorter man. He would help him with his self-esteem and confidence.

Sheldon thought he had problems with his 'condition'. This man standing in front of him needed all the help he could get.

**A/N: Leonard gets bashed a HELL of a lot in our little corner of the fandom world. I think that some of it is true, some of it isn't. I don't really like to bash him, because to me at least, he doesn't deserve it. Well..except for the whole Arctic thing. However I chose to believe that never happened. **


	5. Making Friends

"Hi Sheldon, Leonard." Penny greeted as she entered the apartment complex. She had caught them at the mailboxes.

"Hi Penny!" Sheldon rolled his eyes. Leonard was far too excited for a chance meeting in the lobby. He still harbored the desire to be with Penny.

He nudged Sheldon with his elbow, "Sheldon," he whispered, "can you give me a minute alone with Penny?"

Determination and intention threaded its way around the desire that Leonard was currently experiencing. Leonard was staring firmly at Penny's back, his expression set.

"Why?" Sheldon felt compelled to whisper back even though he knew the answer.

Penny was all Leonard had been talking about, thinking about, emoting about. He was constantly over thinking every interaction between the two of them. Greetings in the hallway, eating with everyone.

Leonard did think that Sheldon was in the way. The taller man had made no efforts to bring Penny into their group, in Leonard's opinion it made her feel unwanted. That in turn made Penny not want to be around Sheldon's best friend.

Inside Leonard's head could be a very scary place to be sometimes.

"I want to ask Penny a personal question." Leonard informed him, craning his neck to look up at Sheldon.

Sheldon nodded and turned to leave. He really didn't want to be a part of this conversation anyway. He had a fairly good idea what Penny's answer would be and wanted to focus on getting his shielding up to maximum capacity before Leonard's bruised aura invaded.

* * *

Sheldon bent over to put his clothes into the dryer when he felt Penny's clean feminine aura burst out to him. He was surprised too feel tangles of lust. He didn't sense anyone else.

Penny was checking him out! And she seemed to like what she saw too.

He rose up slowly, determined to enjoy this moment. Sheldon schooled his face into a blank expression before turning to face her.

"Hello Penny."

Her lust quickly disappeared into embarrassment before nerves settled in. Sheldon blinked to get a hold of himself. Her emotions flitted into one another far too quickly. Even he found it hard to keep up.

"Sheldon. Can we talk?" She asked.

She was nervous because she wanted to talk to him about something to do with Leonard.

"We are talking Penny. However it is nothing but banal chit-chat. Please know that I am comfortable working in complete silence." Sheldon spat out. He really didn't want to have a conversation about her and Leonard.

It made him uncomfortable for reasons he didn't fully understand. He didn't want to understand. Sheldon was an empath, there wasn't one emotion in the world that he didn't experience as if it was his own. He remembered experiences that weren't his, emotions that weren't his, sometimes even thoughts that weren't his. But Penny? At first it was just learning to adapt to a new aura, a new presence.

Now?

Now he didn't know. Sheldon had no clue how Penny made him feel, and that made him do everything that he could to avoid her.

"Sheldon. Please?" Penny asked. Sheldon barely nodded his head in agreement and she started in a rush, "Ok, so when Leonard told you to leave he asked me out. One a date. A romantic date."

"Not surprising. He has been obsessing over you for quite some time." He told her.

"Really?" He could tell that she wasn't flattered, but she was surprised. Apparently Leonard did a better job of hiding his feelings than Sheldon gave him credit for.

"Indeed, I do request that you try to refrain from having coitus in my apartment." He knew every single time his brother brought a girl home, if he couldn't focus he would find himself with an erection for no reason. He didn't even want to think about the few times his parents went at it. That particular combination of feeling his parent's broadcast their during intimate moments and the revulsion of knowing what was going on literally drove him from his house.

Thankfully Penny broke him out of that train of thought.

"Sheldon, I'm not gonna sleep with him! I haven't even decided if I want to go on a date with him or not yet." Penny heaved a huge sigh, "I mean, he is a nice guy. He's sweet to me, and he's smart, he would treat me right. It's just...there's no spark there ya know?"

Yes, yes he did know. He knew all too well what she was talking about. Sheldon experienced many times in the past, not personally, just by reading people.

"No. I'm afraid that I do not understand Penny. Are you trying to start a small yet containable fire?" Inwardly he smirked.

"What I want to know." She said as patiently as she could, "Is how to turn him down gently. I still wanna be his friend, I just don't wanna date him."

Sheldon stared at her, processing. She wants to stay friends, not date. Leonard wasn't her type. Instantly Sheldon had to know what her type was and if he could be type-casted as her leading man. All of the pieces fell into place. He knew why she called to him. Why he couldn't, he didn't want to fight her.

For a genius he sure could be stupid sometimes.


	6. Parlor Tricks

**Not entirely happy with this one, but I didn't wanna take it out, so there.**

A date.

With Penny. A Penny who knows the real him, the one that he took great pains to hide and protect.

Who knew?

After being shamefully beaten at the put put mini golf course by Penny, they stopped at an ice-cream shop right off the boardwalk. Loser had to pay.

Penny was currently enjoying the most expensive item on the menu, plus extra sprinkles and whipped cream while Sheldon enjoyed his chocolate dipped ice-cream cone.

"So, how does it feel to be beaten by a little girl?" She asked, her voice slurring because of her frozen tongue.

"I wasn't beaten." Sheldon said, slightly offended. "I allowed you to win. You seemed to need the victory more than me."

"Beaten. By. A. Little. Girl." She made sure to enunciate each word. They ate in silence for a few moments before Penny spoke again. "So, can you feel everything going on in here?" Curiosity pinged at him.

He gave a slight sigh before answering her. He didn't need her to explain what she meant. "In public I try very hard to not know what's going on. It's a level of concentration that was hard to maintain, but now it's automatic."

Penny glanced around and spotted a couple talking in the corner. "So what's up with them?" She asked with a jerk of her head.

Sheldon looked at her with disappointment. "You really want to know?"

Penny did look sheepish for a minute before a challenging expression flitted across her face, "Unless you can't do it." she said.

He pointed one of his long fingers at her and proclaimed, "Nosy." She giggled at him. "You really want me to preform parlor tricks?"

Penny gave a self-conscious shrug. "I just wanna understand it better I guess."

Sheldon studied her silently while he polished off the rest of his cone. Just when she was starting to squirm form the scrutiny, he spoke.

"Would you like to know what it's like?" At her eager nod he continued, "It might not be what you think it is." Sheldon said gently.

He could tell that she didn't care. Sheldon hadn't done this in years, and then only with his grandmother. He didn't know if it would work, or if it did work then how much would get through?

"Give me your hands." Sheldon said in a whispered order.

Obediently Penny place her hands in Sheldon's outstretched ones. He blocked out her eagerness and curiosity. Once he had himself under control, Sheldon pulled her gently into his headspace.

Instantly images flooded her.

The couple in the corner. They were sitting together, just close enough to be too close. She was in love with him, couldn't wait for the Prom. She planned to give herself to him that night. The boy, he was with her because she had money. He was getting plenty on the side.

The little girl with her daddy was on cloud nine. She was getting the whole day with him. He promised no cell phones and no interruptions. Daddy was busy thinking about work. His mind was clogged down with numbers.

The people behind the counter were staring at Sheldon and Penny. Wondering how on earth that hot piece of ass got with a nerd. He must be hung or she must be stupid. Or both.

If these images were only hitting her one at time then it would be ok. She would be able to process it, get a handle on it. They weren't. Everything was hitting her at once. Feeling, thoughts, memories were pounding into her head and she didn't have time to separate it. It was like trying to listen to five radio stations at once. You could tell where the sound was coming from, but you couldn't separate it. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe." Penny managed to choke out. Abruptly the connection left, but some of the whispers remained. When she managed to catch her breath she asked him, "When does it fade? When will they all go away?"

"Couple of days." He said apologetically.

"Don't ever do that again." Penny ordered then asked, "Is it like that for you all the time?" Sheldon nodded in response.


	7. Mine

**Notice the change to M? If not, this is your warning. It's also the first time I've written something like this, so take it with a grain of salt.**

Penny gasped as Sheldon forced her up against the wall. He gave her a feral smile before gently moving her hair to the side. He ducked his head quickly to get to her neck, placing small kisses from her jawline to her collarbone. Once he found a spot that made Penny give a particularly grateful sigh he let his teeth graze there for a moment before biting down, then licking and kissing the sting away.

"God, Sheldon." Penny groaned as she pulled his head up and starting attacking his lips with hers. His lips were far to happy where they were, so he gave a slight sound of agreement before his hands went to the bottom of her shirt. "You're not 'enhancing' this moment, right?"

He shook his head no as he teased her flat stomach with his hands for a moment before quickly ripping her shirt off.

"Oh!" She said, surprised that he showed the initiative. Then she returned the favor. "Sheldon, say it with me. One shirt. Layers are not your friend." Penny grabbed his hand and dragged him to her bedroom.

"Layers are my friend Penny, for example -"

Penny cut him off, "Sheldon, sweetie, shut up." She said as she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She straddled his thighs and her hands made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper.

When she started tugging his pants off, Sheldon used opportunity to his advantage and flipped them over, locking her hands in his.

"But darlin', if I shut up I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I want you. How I want to posses you, I want you to possess me. How I want to take my time with you, explore your entire body until it begs me to take you. How I want to push my way inside of you, feel you pulse around me." Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"Point." Penny said as she started to nibble on his neck, her hands everywhere that they could reach.

Sheldon started making broad strokes up and down her body, pausing here and there to focus on areas that made Penny make such wonderful sounds.

_Sheldon, that feels so good._

"As per our agreement," Sheldon said as he raised his head to look her in the eyes, "I heard that."

Penny pushed him up then leaned forward to take her bra off. "Yeah, that's nice. And it's duly noted, but I don't really care right now."

She smiled when he stared openly at her chest, then moaned when he pushed her back down on the bed and laid by her side. Sheldon started to explore her chest slowly and lightly, barely touching her skin.

_I swear to God, Sheldon I will kill you_. Penny placed her hands on his and forced him to use a firmer touch.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this." Sheldon told her. He licked the nipple closest to him before taking it in his mouth. He was rewarded with Penny's hiss of pleasure. One of his hands teased her other breast, mimicking what his teeth and tongue were doing.

Reluctantly Sheldon moved his hand from Penny's chest, but it had far more interesting things to do. Slowly, teasingly, his hand made its way down to her stomach. He paused there to slightly tickle Penny's sides.

She giggled, then moaned as his hand moved lower to caress her hips and thighs. His fingers finally made their way past her folds and started to explore and tease her.

"Kiss me?" She whispered as her hands starting roaming his back and stomach. He quickly left her nipple alone to delve into her mouth, his tongue mimicking what he wanted to do much lower. One of her hands made its way to the back of his head to keep him there.

Almost involuntarily, her hips began to move in time with Sheldon's fingers. As her moans turned to whimpers Sheldon's fingers started to speed up. Suddenly Penny's entire body tensed up, her back arching off of the bed, before giving a massive shudder. The suddenness of her orgasm took her by surprise, she didn't even make a sound.

Penny urged Sheldon on top of her and pulled him in between her legs.

He teased himself as much as he teased her by only placing his tip inside of her before pulling out completely. The fourth time he did this, Penny spoke up.

"Don't think I won't get back at you." She growled before raised her head to lick and nibble at his collarbone.

Suddenly Sheldon plunged into her, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto him as far as he could go. Using her hips as his leverage, Sheldon started pumping slow but hard. He watched her chest move up and down in fascination before bracing a hand on either side of her head and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

"Oh, fuck yes." Sheldon growled into her mouth as Penny's hands found and lightly teased his nipples.

Penny pulled away from his mouth with a smirk, "Losing it already?"

He swiveled his hips to make her gasp in surprise. "In more ways than one." His voice twanged.

Sheldon started thrusting his hips harder, faster, as one hand moved to play with her nub. Penny moaned as her hands started to play along his skin.

Sheldon dropped his head to the side of her face to whisper in her ear, "Penny, I'm so close. Please tell me you're ready."

The first time they were together, they had discovered something quite remarkable as Penny put it. Disturbing was what Sheldon called it.

As Sheldon had his orgasm, his mind somehow reached out to hers. For a brief moment in time, Penny saw him. Really saw him. His true brilliance, his true heart. She went on the same emotional roller coaster that Sheldon went on every day. Seeing everything as if it was happening to her.

After that day, Sheldon's abilities skyrocketed. He could 'lean' on other people, help them control themselves or force emotions on them without anyone knowing. At first it would only work on Penny, but after experimenting and practice he could use his condition on anyone.

Penny brought him back to the present with her giggle, "Ready when you are." With that her hips started moving faster, eliciting the most wonderful noises out of Sheldon's mouth.

_Wet and tight. And mine, all mine._ Sheldon's mind started to invade Penny's. Suddenly pleasure rolled off of him and into her and back again until there was an endless loop between the two of them causing Penny to come again, with Sheldon right behind her.

Images of Penny dancing at a club, running down the stairs, laughing with her friends invaded her mind. Their first fight, their first kiss. Sheldon's worry that his condition would be too much for her and one day she would leave. His fear of having children, he didn't want to be like his father but he didn't have any other role models to go by. Excitement and nerves, technically he still owned his grandparent's old house even though his mother took care of it for him. He wanted to live there with her, but didn't want her to give up her dreams. And love, a love that overwhelmed him at times but felt good all of the time. Desire to spend the rest of his life with her, but wanting to move at the same pace as Penny.

Slowly Penny came back into herself and stared at Sheldon. He nervously returned her gaze, it was frustrating not knowing what she saw until she told him.

She gave him a soft smile and turned them so that they were in each others arms.

"I love you too Sheldon."


	8. Happily Ever After

**And now we face the final curtain. Not sure if this will be continued or not, but I gotta say I love this version of Sheldon and Penny. They may be OOC, and it may be AU, but it was a pleasure to write.**

* * *

If Sheldon was a Vulcan like he wished he was, he would find these nerves illogical. Why should he be nervous? He shouldn't be. This was what he wanted from his realization in the laundry room.

He wanted this.

He needed this.

But standing up there, surrounded by people, anxiety attacked him without warning.

What if this was one big joke? What if everyone was in on it and somehow managed to bury it so far down in their psyche that he couldn't get a read on it? Internally Sheldon shook his head. No. His friends would hide their cruel taunts in the form of kidding around, a guise of friendship. But not his mother, and certainly not Missy. She was very protective of him, almost to the point of absurdity.

Then there she was, and she was glorious. Suddenly all of his nerves and anxiety went away. It was replaced with warmth, affection, excitement.

Slowly, far to slowly for his taste, she headed towards him. His field of vision had narrowed down to her.

Leonard's jealousy, Howard's unexplainable pride, Raj's insecurities all faded away. There was just Penny.

Penny in a flowing white dress. It was simply made, but Sheldon didn't care. She almost looked other worldly to him.

Finally.

Finally Penny reached him, a smile on her face that beamed from ear to ear.

"Ready?" She asked him, projecting her emotions. It seemed that Meemaw's letters came in handy for more than just Sheldon. She showed him her love, the warmth that flooded her whenever she thought about him. Along with that Penny let her anticipation of the honeymoon reach him. Ideas of what she wanted to do, to try, things she really liked that she wanted him to do again, things that she knew he liked her to do to him.

Sheldon's mouth went dry.

No longer nervous, now he was excited. Excited to see what else Penny wanted to do. Eager too. Eager to get this show on the road. Eager to spend two weeks alone with her in Germany. He would do whatever she wanted during the day as long as those lovely images she showed him came true at night.

The honeymoon couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
